minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
Axim
The Founding and Early Development The city Axim started in May, 2014. The founder, 7_17builderS, created Axim originally to recreate the Ivory Coast. Realizing he was off geographically, he decided to create Ghana instead. The first resident after 7_17builderS is famed server goer MajorPAIN40. Before Axim could develop, it was engulfed in the first major war on the server, known by many sources as "The Schmeathean Wars". The results in the war would shape not only the history of the young nation state, but of the entire pre-reset server forever. The First Schmeath War The Schmeathean Wars gained its name by the main enemy of the war, schmeath. Schmeath was world renoun for his terrorist tactics, war mongering, and overall violent being. The Schmeathean wars started when the S.S. Ghana was destroyed of the coast of Axim. This would make a landmark, being the first airship destroyed in warfare, and the first time widespread greifing would occur. When the war started, Ghanan citizens who didn't want to fight in the war were relocated to London as refugees. Those who remained fought valiantly for Axim. The main fighters in the war for Axim were leather-clad MajorPAIN40 and 7_17builderS. They faced Iron clad jlink11 and schmeath. Foreign to the Ghanans, the schmeath alliance used guns and movecraft in warfare, the first time in server history. Being terribly out gunned, Axim's future was bleak and it's independence teetered on edge. However, MajorPAIN40 captured enemy weapons (2 carbines) and fought the invaders off for a few weeks. With their home saved for now, they packed up their weapons and worked on rebuilding and recreating the town they held near and dear. Interwar Period With schmeath and allies driven out of Ghana for the moment, Axim faced a time of great growth and prosperity. Becoming the largest town on the server during this time, they were well known around the server for their large economy and riches. During this time, the National Museum of Ghana was built, and a new town hall was built to celebrate the newborn prosperity. However, Axim entered a dark age of a new war with schmeath, more destructive than the last. The Second Schmeathean War After multiple threats on Axim, schmeath attacked. The incident believed to have sparked the war was the theft of Ghana Airlines plane 1. After being proven to have been stolen by schmeath and his allies, the skirmishes broke out near downtown Axim. With modernized weapons, the war was much more destructive. Multiple bombings took place near the Axim border and the new town hall was besieged for days. After a long hard war, all attacks were called off and Axim remained stable. First Fall of Axim After the war, a group of soldiers planned to attack and destroy Axim due to the fear that they would over claim and attempt on establishing a world dictatorship. This group, led by MajorPAIN40, was planning to attack and destroy Axim when it is weak. One day sometime in the summer of 2014, the towny plugin crashed and all town borders were erased, with greifing able to be initialized. MajorPAIN40 and the coalation force attacked Axim and with about 15 stacks of TNT, succeeded in absolutely destroying Axim. However, due to circumstances all physical damage was undone to the city. However, the rift in friendships between nations couldn't be undone. With 2 sides rising, the world was divided and remained so for a long time. Major-Builder hostilities During the period that MajorPAIN40 and 7_17builderS were sworn enemies, multiple World Wars broke out, with both sides starting multiple conflicts. it is estimated that 10 World Wars were started in this period, 3 towns destroyed, 5 bankruptcies, and 5 new towns between the 2. Though MajorPAIN40 lost most of the wars, they ended up getting back together as friends and allies to the end. The Last Schmeathean War and Banning of Schmeath After the hostilities between Major and Builder stopped, the common enemy since the beginning bounded the 2 rivals together for a common cause. The last scmeathean war ended with the destruction of schmeath's town, the impounding of all of schmeaths movecrafts, the blatant theft of all his items, and the overall banning of schmeath. This marked the end of the schmeathean wars making it the longest war in all of history. After this, Builder left Ghana to make a new town a 2 minute walk west. The End of Axim In the end, Builder went on one of his infamous rants and ended up destroying both of his towns via TNT. The destruction of Axim and Yamo were known as some of the worst events in server history. With the bright illustrious rise in an environment where it couldn't thrive in, it met a swift brutal demise, in which the world in it's entirety mourned. Category:Town Category:Disappeared Towns Category:Old World Category:First Era